


Поток

by centrefolds



Category: IAMX (Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds
Summary: Предупреждения: настоящее время, второе лицоКраткое содержание: как выглядел бы эпизод у озера, когда дементоры напали на ГарриПримечание: вдохновлено композицией Quiet the mind





	Поток

Капает, как дождь, меланхолия. Кажется, что еще несколько капель, и воды будет слишком много, она вырвется за пределы бассейна и затопит все вокруг. Покроет собой площадь, вырвется наружу, смоет остатки прежних жизней, сделает все стерильно, однотонно черным. Не тем красивым цветом плодородной земли или китайской туши, а черным, в котором теряются оттенки. Черным, которых пугает. Черным, который смотрит на тебя своими бездонными зрачками. Черным, который глушит все звуки и запахи. Черным, в которым приходит Смерть.

Капля за каплей, вытекает жизнь. В ней должна была быть целая радуга из объятий, снов, сладкой ваты, игрушек и колыбельных. Детские души припудрены сахарной пудрой и покрыты глазурью. С возрастом добавляются горькие шоколадные нотки. Иногда с изысканным привкусом дурных романов, ошибок молодости или сексуальных извращений. Воспоминания об этом будоражат, вызывают предвкушение, как будто чувства и правда могут вернутся. Это звенит на кончиках того, что было пальцами, как ангелы, танцующие на острие иглы.

Здесь все иначе. Тускло, пыльно. Приходится копаться, искать, стирать гниль с деревянных корабликов. Разгонять пауков. Ни одной влюбленности. Ни одной клятвы на крови с ржавыми гвоздями и верой в то, что это навечно. Нет ни первого велосипеда, ни достижений, ни признаний. Нет избытка впечатлений и тысячи вопросов. Нет щенков, рождественских чудес и самых важный тайн.

Смерть, приходя к Жизни, высасывает ее, пробует на вкус, смакует, как шоколад. Поначалу слегка касаясь, поглаживая, надавливая ногтями все сильнее, погружает руки по локоть. Вытягивает все до чего может дотянуться. Рыщет и трогает грязными руками. Если Смерть забирает Жизнь, это длится бесконечно. Бесконечно долго, перекатывая в руках то, что потом останется. Бесконечно долго, даже когда становишься Смертью, все еще чувствуешь, как Жизнь покидает тебя. Пытаешься ухватить, но получается только поглотить чужую.

Вырвали теплым совсем из рук. Он ещё жив. Все равно жив. Несмотря на то, что полон темноты и страха. Хватается за свет, который нашел первым. Успокойся и успокой свою Смерть. Отдай все и упокойся. Смерть не только забирает, она дарит прохладу. Забирает всю твою любовь, надежду, но вместе с ними всю твою боль и отчаяние. Ты чувствуешь, на их месте остается черный холодный отпечаток.

Убегаешь. Прикрываешься, как щитом. Всё ещё живой. Трепещешь. Боишься страха, боишься остаться один. Боишься, что только это будет твоей вселенной. Но Смерть всегда будет рядом. Бесконечно долго. Даже когда ты станешь ею. Даже когда ты прольешься дождем и затопишь всё. Даже когда ты сломаешь все преграды бушующим потоком. Даже когда твой разум успокоится.

Просто протяни руку.


End file.
